Error mutuo
by Ritsuki Kurusawi
Summary: A lo largo de mi vida no he tomado las mejores decisiones, soy feliz, no lo niego, pero gracias a ello he cometido actos de los cuales ya es muy tarde para reprenderme. Ahora no me queda nada más que cuidar a la dueña de mi futuro. Advertencia: Leve futanari.
1. Prologo

_**Error mutuo**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Mi nombre es Watanabe You, soy estudiante de segundo año de la preparatoria Uranohoshi. Me encanta el mar, estoy en el club de natación y en un futuro deseo dirigir mi propio barco como mi papá.

Mi mamá es muy cariñosa y amorosa conmigo, y mi papá, aunque no se encuentre en casa siempre está al pendiente de mí. Sé que ambos son muy atentos conmigo porque pensaron que no sería feliz por el "problema" que tengo, pero gracias a Madokami no he sufrido infelicidad en mi vida por ese "problema", aunque claro, sólo mis papás y mi mejor amiga Takami Chika lo saben.

Justo ahora soy integrante de Aqours, en verdad que amo estar ahí, mis amigas son de lo mejor, y siempre nos apoyamos entre todas. Aprovechando, hablaré de ellas brevemente:

Kurosawa Ruby: "Piggy". Es tímida pero amorosa, a pesar de su timidez, Ruby siempre está atenta de las demás, aunque la mayoría del tiempo esté pegada a su hermana.

Kunikida Hanamaru: La hermosa "Maru". Es una chica super encantadora, aunque termine sus frases con un "zura", no le quita lo encantadora. A menudo salimos a algún café para charlar, ya que de alguna forma nos entendimos muy bien.

Tsushima Yoshiko (Yohane): "El ángel caído". Aunque ella se autoproclamo así, es una persona que le cuesta socializar con los demás, pero en el grupo es alguien que realmente aprecia y cuida de sus amigos.

Takami Chika: "Mikan". Mi mejor amiga, desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado con Chika, ella fue mi compañera de aventuras, y ahora es quien me sostiene cuando más lo necesito. Es nuestra líder de Aquors, la mejor para el papel.

Matsuura Kanan: "Hugs". Leal, confiable, generosa y sonriente. Hace meses le pidió a Mari que fuera su novia, y siendo Mari de la que estamos hablando dijo ante el grupo que Kanan era el "macho" de la relación.

Ohara Mari: "Shiny". Es una persona muy juguetona, siempre nos hace reír, así como también siempre está al pendiente de nosotros, es muy buena compañía, aunque últimamente la he notado un poco diferente... ¿O será sólo mi imaginación?

Kurosaws Dia: "Bu bu desu wa". Presidenta del consejo estudiantil. A pesar de tener una actitud seria, siempre está al pendiente de todas nosotras, además de dar muy buenos consejos, en verdad, aunque no lo diga nos quiere mucho.

Y finalmente tenemos a la chica más hermosa de todas: amable, bondadosa, encantadora, toca el piano con perfecta sinfonía, con una hermosa sonrisa y mirada de encanto... Ella es Sakurauchi Riko, mi novia.

Hace un año, cuando Riko llegó a Uranohoshi fue la sensación del momento, digo, fue considerada una niña prodigio, pero a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente pude darme cuenta que algo le molestaba. Podía sonreír ante todos, pero siempre apartaba un poco su mirada y hacia una leve mueca. No soy una persona chismosa ni nada, pero desde la primera vez que vi a Riko quedé fascinada con su belleza, en ningún momento pude apartar mi mirada de ella, de su leve sonrisa y sus finas facciones. Desde ese momento inconscientemente siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, un día, cuando salía de mis prácticas de natación, vi que Riko iba con cautela hacia el segundo piso, después de debatir internamente si seguirla o no, seguí la ruta que tomó con cautela, llegando hasta un salón.

No entendía que hacia Riko ahí, pero enseguida pude divisar una placa que decía "Salón de música". Mi curiosidad creció, y solo atiné a recorrer lentamente la puerta para poder entrar, fue ahí donde me di cuenta del problema de Riko… No era capaz de tocar el piano.

Golpeaba con fuerzas las teclas, pero por más que lo intentara, por más que lo deseará, por más que llorara no podía tocar nada coherente, había perdido su inspiración.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia ella y la abracé, le susurraba dulces palabras de consuelo mientras acariciaba su cabello, pero su llanto no paraba, era constante y desgarrador, no pude hace nada más que llorar con ella.

Cuando me di cuenta Riko se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, la miré detenidamente: sus mejillas húmedas, sus labios que aun temblaban levemente, esa pequeña preocupación que sus cejas delataban y sus manos que sujetaban firmemente mi uniforme. Sin pensarlo deposité un pequeño beso sobre su coronilla, y pude observar como todas sus facciones se relajaban al instante.

Sonreí levente, me había decidido a ayudar a Riko.


	2. Chapter 1

**Muchas gracias por motivarme a seguir con esta pequeña idea:'3 :corazongei:**

 ** _Love Live! Sunshine! ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

Fijé mi mirada nuevamente hacia ella, su sonrisa era agradable, pero sus ojos mostraban verdadero cansancio. Después de ese día no me he separado ningún momento de Riko, en un principio se mostraba nerviosa con mi presencia, pero días después se acostumbró a ella. No firmamos ningún acuerdo ni nada, simplemente fue lo que acordamos en el momento que nuestras miradas se toparon nuevamente después de que despertara aquel día que la encontré en el salón de música, le hice saber con una gran sonrisa que no me apartaría de ella, y con un fuerte abrazo me dije a mi misma que cargaría con su dolor.

 ** _Error mutuo_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 **Hace un año**

\- ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? -me pregunto Riko dejando su helado, el cual no había probado ninguna sola vez.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, desde el primer momento en el que te vi sentí que debía protegerte -le respondí sin apartar la vista de mi helado, pero de reojo pude ver como Riko se sonrojaba y finalmente probaba su helado.

-Eres rara… -susurro para si misma, pero aun así alcance a escucharla.

Después de una larga semana de estar junto a Riko donde sólo la acompañaba a todos lados, claro, sin descuidar mi club, finalmente le propuse ir al parque por un par de helados. Sé que Riko tiene muchas preguntas para mí, y espero poder responderle cada una de ellas.

\- ¿Estás consciente de que para ti soy una completa desconocida? -preguntó Riko sin dejar su helado.

-No lo eres, te conozco, no completamente, pero lo hago –le respondí antes de probar nuevamente mi helado.

\- ¿Q-Qué…? -finalmente giró su vista hacia mí, y reí levemente.

-Te lo dije, desde el primer momento llamaste mi atención.

\- ¿Eso no es raro?

-Tú misma lo dijiste, soy rara -respondí brindándole una sonrisa. Riko se me quedó viendo un poco más, para finalmente corresponder mi sonrisa y girar nuevamente su vista hacia su helado.

Riko en su pasado fue feliz, realmente feliz. Era una chica que día a día sonreía con la misma intensidad que el día anterior, en verdad era muy afortunada, pues antes de llegar a Uranohoshi me contó que en su anterior preparatoria fue kohai de Nishikino Maki, la "genio del piano". Gracias a Maki, Riko logro avanzar enormemente en su sueño de ser una gran y reconocida pianista, el piano unió a dos grandes personas, pero también ocasionó el fin de una hermosa relación.

-Riko, sobre ese día… -giré mi vista hacia la mencionada, pero me di cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que tenía. Una pequeña sonrisa llena de amargura.

\- ¿Sabes? Realmente amo tocar el piano, lo amo como no tienes idea… -dijo sin voltear a verme, pareciera que si lo hacía rompería en llanto- soñaba con ser la mejor pianista de mi generación, y si era posible de todas las demás, pero…

-… ¿Pero? -pregunté con cautela, inclinándome un poco para poder ver su rostro.

 _Ese hermoso rostro que no merecía ser manchado con amargas lágrimas._

-De un día para otro no pude hacerlo más, no pude tocar el piano, por más que lo intentara, por más que Maki me ayudara yo… yo… -Riko no pudo terminar su frase, la misma escena de aquel día se repetía nuevamente, no pudo con su dolor y simplemente cubrió su rostro con ambas manos antes de romper en llanto.

Volví a abrazarla, volví a protegerla entre mis brazos, pero esta vez no me derrumbé junto a ella. Esta vez la tomé firmemente de sus hombros e hice que me mirara cara a cara.

-Escucha bien, Riko. Yo, Watanabe You, estudiante de primer año de la preparatoria Uranohoshi y futura marinera ¡prometo ayudarte a que puedas volver a tocar el piano! -dije sin vacilar ante mis palabras, pero sin previo aviso sentí como Riko se abrazaba fuertemente a mí, llorando nuevamente sobre mi pecho- por lo que más amo en este mundo… en verdad prometo que lo haré… -termine en un susurro antes de esconder mi rostro entre su cuello, correspondiendo finalmente el abrazo. Riko sólo repetía una y otra vez un leve "gracias", y supe con sus palabras que finalmente sonreía sin penas.

Aunque nunca se lo dije, en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de cuanto me gustaba estar entre sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Perdón la demora, espero traerles antes del fin de semana el siguiente**_ _ **capítulo**_ _ **:'3 y perdón si los capítulos son cortos, siento que se mantiene el tema principal del**_ _ **capítulo**_ _ **así :c**_

 ** _¡Gracias por sus reviews!_**

 _ **Love Live! Sunshine! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Riko no era una persona que expresara sus sentimientos sin temor alguno, al contrario, reprimía sus propias emociones para no causar molestias o preocupaciones a sus seres queridos. Eso es algo que realmente admiraba de ella, siempre teniendo una sonrisa para los demás, con una postura inquebrantable y unos cálidos brazos… Anhelaba tanto ser como ella, que llegó un momento en el que conseguí serlo. Conseguí ser el pedestal de Riko mientras ella llora entre mis brazos sin temor alguno.

Ahora me doy cuenta de todo el dolor que Riko cargaba por si sola.

 ** _Error mutuo_**

 ** _Capitulo II_**

 **Hace un año**

-Así que tú eres la famosa Sakurauchi Riko ¿eh? -preguntó Chika mientras seguía mirando con admiración a la mencionada- You tenía razón, eres muy hermosa -finalizó mi amiga de la infancia mientras se ponía a un lado de mi mientras cruzaba sus brazos y asentía repetidas veces. No se si Riko estaba igual o más sonrojada que yo.

Chika es una persona que, por más que le expliques o recalques algo, jamás lo entenderá. Es de esas personas que no entienden el sarcasmo o seña alguna y, por ende, es de esas personas que no pueden guardar nada por más que le digas que no lo mencione.

-Darling~, no me habías dicho que tenías novia -sentí como la dueña de esa voz me abrazaba por detrás, abrazando con uno de sus brazos mi cuello mientras que con el otro abrazaba mi cintura. Oh Mari, la risueña Mari. Maestra de las perversidades y reina de las travesuras, la persona perfecta para avergonzarme frente a la chica que me gusta… ¡D-Digo! De mi nueva amiga- ¿Acaso me eres infiel? -preguntó fingiendo indignación.

\- ¡¿EH?! -exclamo Riko aún más sonrojada, y ante esta expresión, sólo atiné a bajar mi mirada aún más sonrojada.

-Mari, no hagas eso frente a la chica de You -Intervino Kanan apartando a Mari de mí.

\- ¡K-KANAN! -exclamé realmente avergonzada, creo que fue mala idea presentarle a Riko a mis amigas.

-Kanan, Mari, será mejor que se comporten -habló por fin Dia, yendo por Kanan y Chika para tomar a ambas de una de sus orejas- ¿No ven que la están avergonzando? -finalizó dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Riko.

Kanan, a pesar de que parece ser la más madura del grupo, es parte del sequito de Chika y Yoshiko, también conocido como el "trio de idiotas", apodo otorgado por Mari. Por otro lado, Dia es la verdadera madura del grupo, pues, a pesar de su seriedad, es la que siempre nos pone en orden cuando estamos en desacuerdo en algo o es la que da ideas más razonables del grupo.

\- ¡Oe, oe! ¿Yo por qué? -preguntaba Chika mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Dia.

-G-Gracias, Dia… -susurró tímidamente Riko desde su lugar.

-No hay de que, créeme -volvió a sonreírle para después fijar su vista hacia mí- me llevaré a este par antes de que digan más imprudencias, You.

-Gracias, Dia -le sonreí aun sonrojada.

\- ¿Por qué no te llevas a Mari también? -preguntó Kanan mientras era llevada por Dia- ¡Ayuda~! -se alcanzó a escuchar junto con otras quejas de Chika. Después de eso, las tres nos quedamos en silencio un momento, volteándonos a ver para finalmente reírnos.

\- ¿Siempre son así? -preguntó Riko una vez que pudo dejar de reírse.

-Te sorprenderías si te respondiera -respondió Mari con una sonrisa juguetona, para después cambiar su semblante a uno serio, reafirmando el abrazo hacia mí, el cual en ningún momento había deshecho- Entonces, Riko ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con You?

\- ¿E-Eh? -Riko no esperaba esa pregunta, por lo que comenzó a ponerse realmente nerviosa, evitando a toda costa la mirada de Mari- Y-Yo...

-Mari… realmente soy yo la que buscó a Riko en un principio -interrumpí a Riko, haciendo que Mari me volteara a ver con asombro- estoy decidida a ayudar a Riko, daré todo de mí para verla sonreír genuinamente y, si es necesario, compartiré mi felicidad con ella.

-Y-You… -Mari no atinó a decir algo, pero pude notar como me miraba con compasión.

-Así lo decidí, se lo prometí cara a cara… -decía bajando cada vez más mi tono de voz, hasta terminar la última palabra en un susurro, bajando mi mirada sonrojada al darme cuenta de que Riko me miraba fijamente.

A decir verdad, no pensé que el ambiente se fuera a poner tan tenso, pero este se rompió al escuchar como Riko reía levemente. Mari y yo nos extrañamos ante su acción, pero al momento de fijar nuestras miradas en ella nos dimos cuenta de la felicidad que sus facciones demostraban, pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas mientras cubría con una de sus manos su pequeña sonrisa.

Mari y yo nos miramos nuevamente, sonreímos a la par mientras reafirmábamos nuestro abrazo.

Ver a Riko así me hizo feliz, su risa era la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado.


End file.
